Starfire/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship While being used as a labrat, Starfire was taught how to use a sword by different marine swordsmen. Though with that they tried to also beat her with the sword, Starfire took the "lessons" and can use two swords if she must. She does have a sword called Midnight Moon that can talk to Starfire in her head. Marksmanship Though Starfire is unable to use a gun the normal way. She is however able to use most long guns as bats sending the enemy flying. Hand to Hand Combat Starfire fights hand to hand more times then not. Shes not scared of a enemy that has a sword even if she gets stabbed she will still fight them. Somethime's foes wonder what she is made of because she can send people flying just by punching them. She likes to fight hand to hand and never lets the chance slip. She does train when she fights to get stronger. Physical Strength Starfire can destroy rocks with her hands and make holes in buildings just by kicking it. She shows Super human Strength and speed. When she fights even foes wonder if she is a monster just by the power she has. But that maybe because of what the WG did before she escaped. She doesn't look like she has super human strength. Agility Starfires flexibility are quite good she can dodge bullets at ease but more times then not she will let them hit her to show what she can do. She can jump high in the air and run fast. Starfire can easily swim and does show even in water she can be just as scary as on land. More times then not the enemy has to try to keep up with her. Endurance Starfire has a high endurance for pain because of all the experiment she went through from the WG. She can get hurt so much but still fight and every time she wont stop until the enemy is destroy. Even when she falls over Starfire stands back up and more times then not has to be knocked out to get healed. She will look at her wounds and say what this it's nothing even if it's a big wound she wont care. Even on deaths door she will stand up and fight on. It makes both friend and foe wonder if she has a death wish. Weapons Starfire can use most swords for bats and has a sword named Midnight Moon that can talk to her in her mind. Though mostly Starfire fights with either her sword or her fist. Devil Fruit Starfire never ate a DF. She sees them as another power she doesn't need. Mind reading. It is not for sure if Starfire can read minds due to being experimented on or not. She does use it to hear if those around her to see if are planning to attack her. But most times she wish's she couldn't hear others thoughts because it gets annoy with what they say. Also Hearing Perverted thoughts gets annoy very fast as Starfire wants to send the offender flying or beat them to a bloody pulp. She can also mentally talk to those around her when she feels like it. It is easier then talking during missions. Orb blast. Orb blast is one attack Starfire can use with or with out her demon mode. It is a little less affect without her wings but it still can pack a punch. They are normally purplish black but at times can be all purple or all black. Orb blast is tend to use for long range attacks. Protected Shield ''' Starfire has only used this when she was desperate. Due to number of reasons. The biggest reason is it drains her of her power for a short amount of time. '''Demon Mode Starfire Due to being experimented on by the WG. Star has two demon modes the first one is half demon mode where purple wings form on her back and her eyes change purple. Other then that her appearance stays the same. She is a little faster but not by much. The second one has her whole appearance changes and black scale like things appear all over her body. Her wings also grow black. During the times when turning into full Demon Mode. Starfire loses all sense and control. She does not know friend from foe and attacks anyone around her. Due to this the WG sees her as a bigger threat. Demon Starfire is three times faster. Her eyes are also blood red. Spirit Starfire Due to being experimented on by the WG. Starfire had found out one time during a time when she was close to dieing that she could come out of her body in a ghost like form. At first she was a little shocked and kinda scared but after she seen that her body was still alive she took the chance to get some info while her body rested. She also found out that since she was no longer fight to get out her body was healing better then when she was trying to wake up. She had been caught by the marines after she had passed out. She was pissed but knew until her body healed she couldn't do much. While she was in Spirit form she fooled most of the marines on the ship to think that the ship was haunted. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Starfire can use this to pick up on the enemy. She hasn't mastered it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments She has used it a few times. Haasn't mastered it. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Starfire used it a few times. But she thinks they fainted from being to scared. She does not know she has it. Category:Caring16 Category:Character Subpages